Together forever
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. Very light swearing. He said yes, I asked him and he said yes. I'm so happy!


Disclaimer: Recognisable characters are not mine.  
  
AN: This is a ONE SHOT and a sorta challenge piece. My sister challenged me to write something that didn't have suicide, depression, death or any other sad stuff in it. I have written a happy but insane piece (The New Light – complete) but there's death and murder in it... okay so it's not happy, just insane. But I have written a happy piece, its not Harry Potter though its Ranma 1/2. So yeah, this will be my first non-depressed Harry Potter story/One shot thingy. Hope you like.  
  
# # #  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
He said yes.  
  
I mean I had a feeling he would and I had dreamt that he would, but it wasn't the same as him actually, actually saying yes.  
  
I giggle, ah I'm so happy, but what if he changes his mind? No, no, he wont, he wouldn't he loves me and I love him.  
  
I know it, he knows it, the teachers know it, and the students know it. The whole wizarding world knows it. I guess they would, he is The Harry Potter after all.  
  
I giggle again, I can't believe I'm getting married to The Harry Potter, the boy with the jet black hair and the emerald green eyes. With the cute smile and the shy looks he gets when I kiss him or hold his hand.  
  
He is so precious I love him so much, but then I guess I've always loved him.  
  
I hear the door to the common room open, yes we're still at Hogwarts, I look up and smile as he walks through the door, I see his eyes scan the common room and my breath hitches as they fall on me.  
  
The sounds of the room dim and then it's only us two. We're all alone yet together.  
  
Slowly I stand up from the chair and walk over to him. My footsteps silent on the carpeted floor.  
  
His smile widens and he holds out his hand taking mine in it and pulling me closer. I lean into him and we kiss.  
  
I love it when we kiss, I feel so alive. He pours every emotion and feeling he has for me into each of his kisses. I don't know how he can pour so much into them, surely he would be running out of them?  
  
We break apart and smile at each other. The chatter of the common room comes back and I blink and look around, it's quiet. The common is nearly full but there's not a sound.  
  
Bizarre.  
  
I continue looking around the room and spot the reason why. An old friend is standing at the bottom of the stairs to the boys dormitories glaring at both Harry and I, with his wand in his hand.  
  
"Ron..." I say stepping forwards towards him, I feel Harry grab the back of my robes, just in case.  
  
Ron glares at me, I feel the tears begin to build in my eyes.  
  
"We asked you, we asked you if you minded before we went out Ron! Don't go against us now!"  
  
He glared at me again, "Yes you asked me but did you listen to my reply?" he glanced over my shoulder at Harry. "You evil bastard, you took her away from me! You stole her from me! She isn't yours to have! She is mine!" he was shouting by the end and the other students had begun to lead the younger ones out of the common room to the corridor outside.  
  
"She was not a toy to be placed no a shelf to be bought and owned by people Ron!" Harry snapped back, the anger in his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"NO! you lie! She was mine!!" Ron had begun to storm across the common room towards them, besides me I felt Harry tense up, he didn't want to get into a duel with Ron. Ron was his best friend, his first best friend.  
  
"She's mine! She always will be!" he continued to shout. I have had enough, pulling myself out of Harry's grasp I stalk towards Ron and slap him across his face. He stumbles backwards in shock. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, the last time I had lashed out had been against an enemy not a friend.  
  
I drew my wand and Ron took a step back.  
  
"I am not yours." I snarl at him, fear begins to creep into his eyes as he hears my voice.  
  
"But ... you are! You're not his! You're mine!" he stammers. Gryffindor stubbornness alright, at least he was sorted correctly.  
  
"No Ron I am not your. I am not anyone's, even though Harry and I are to be married, that does not make me his." I say back, using a gentle tone, I can see that this is hurting him.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no," he repeats over and over again. "NO!" he shouts and points his wand at me, I react first and send him off his feet with a shouted,  
  
"Expelliarmus!" it's always been the Golden Trio's main spell. It's never failed, not even against Voldemort, and it didn't fail me now. I walk over to him, laying crumpled on the floor. His wand in my hand.  
  
"Harry and I are getting married at the end of the year, we want you there. But until then never show your face to either of us again. Goodbye Ron."  
  
I turn and walk back over to Harry, he puts an arm around my waist and we walk out of the common room back to my Head Girl quarters. On the way out I throw Ron's wand to Ginny, she recognises it immediately and nods her head. I smile at her, at least she's for this wedding.  
  
# # #  
  
It's the day of the wedding.  
  
I wonder if he'll show.  
  
We haven't seen him since that day in the common room, I wonder what he did for his classes?  
  
No wait, he didn't share any of them with either of us anyway.  
  
I look into the mirror and smile. I can't believe it's today. I'm so excited, and nervous, I'm very very nervous, but Ginny's here, she's been great, and my mum, she's here too, this is her dress I'm wearing. Dad is with Harry. He loves him already. Mum loves him too.  
  
At first Harry was very shy around my parents, he still is a little bit, but he's getting better.  
  
"All done." Ginny says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile at her.  
  
"Thank you so much Gin, this means so much to me." She blushes slightly and I giggle. Mum walks in and sees us laughing.  
  
"You look beautiful dear." She says, her voice filled with pride. I smile at her brightly.  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
I look over to the door, dad is standing there dressed in his best suit, smiling like mad. He holds out his arm and I walk over to him linking my arm with his.  
  
"You all set princess?"  
  
I nod numbly. Behind me Ginny comes over and kisses me on the cheek, "You look beautiful and he loves you."  
  
"I know, thank you Ginny." She steps aside and mum gives me a hug, when she pulls back she's crying silently.  
  
"Mum!" I said, laughing lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but I'm just so proud of you."  
  
Ginny walks over to mum and holds out her arm, smiling mum takes it and we turn. Dad leading me out of the summer tent that was set up, mum and Ginny behind me.  
  
The music starts, and the fairies start flying high in the air, making my already magical wedding seem even more so.  
  
I look around and my heart skips a beat, he's there. Standing behind Harry wearing a small smile.  
  
He came.  
  
My smile brightens and I focus on Harry.  
  
Kissing dad on the cheek before walking up to join Harry in front of Dumbledore.  
  
He starts saying the wedding ceremony in the traditional muggle Latin, and I can't do anything to keep the smile from growing bigger.  
  
We say our vows and he looks at me, I drown in his emerald eyes and then he leans in and we kiss. Such happiness I have never felt before, and all to soon we pull apart, hand in hand.  
  
Husband and wife till death do us part.  
  
And as we walk back down the carpeted floor I look around, all our friends from Hogwarts are here, as well as those from the Order.  
  
We walk to the cake and written in red icing on the very top, in front of the tiny dancing wedding couple are the words:  
  
Mr Harry Potter and Mrs Hermione Potter. Together forever. Just like their parents.  
  
I look up at Harry, to see how he reacts to the reference to Lily and James. He's smiling, and points to the dancing couple.  
  
"That's mum and dad, they were transfigured and charmed for their wedding. Today both our parents were here to see our wedding. I love you Hermione."  
  
I smile at him. "I love you Harry."  
  
Together we pick up the knife and cut the cake, smiling madly and never taking our eyes of the other.  
  
I hope we really are.  
  
Together forever.  
  
# # #  
  
There ya go, one happy Harry Potter ONE SHOT.  
  
To Nation: See I can write them :P Challenge completed. Hehehe. 


End file.
